Daybreak Rising
by AkioKuro
Summary: Akasuna Sasori is about to receive the greatest gift of all (Sasori x Fem!Dei)(AU) (Happy Birthday Sasori, Masashi Kishimoto, Happii Haden and Chaann!)


_**First I want to say Happy Birthday To: Akasuna no Sasori (thank you for existing so I can fangirl over you and your brat Deidara -heart-), Masashi Kishimoto (thank you for wasting my entire childhood with fictional ninjas) Happii Haden and Chaann (THANK YOU FOR FILLING MY HEART AND BRAIN WITH ALL OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL SASODEI/DEISASO SMUT AND FLUFF)**_

 _Anyways please note that English is not my first language and even though I live in the hamburger-loving USA I still mess up a lot. That and I wrote this while hungover and didn't bother to proof read this haha.._

 _Warning: Gender Bender Deidara and horrible writing by yours truly_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own shit I'm just a fucking weeb_

* * *

Sasori winced as his wife dug her nails deep into his palm as she squeezed it in pain. Instead of pulling away he only held her hand tighter while stroking her blonde hair which was now damp with sweat. He held back tears as he heard her cry out in agony. The redhead leaned closer to his wife. "It's okay Dei," he said softly in her ear. "You can do this, I know you can." Another scream filled the room. "Can't you give her anything to help her with the pain?" he asked in desperation for the fifth time.

"Mr. Akasuna, we already gave her an epidural and cannot give her more without harming her or the child," the nurse told him in a firm tone. She turned her focus back to her patient, "Mrs. Akasuna, we can see the head! You are doing great; just keep on pushing a little more for us."

Deidara snapped her head up. "Why don't you try fucking pushing a fucking baby out, hm?!" she cried out. "Just get the fucking thing out right now!" She looked over to her right and locked eyes with her husband. She could see the guilt and fear swimming in his soft brown eyes. Deidara knew that he hated seeing her in any kind of pain and that this must be torture to see her like this. She opened her mouth to tell him that it was alright but the only noise that came out was more cries of agony.

"We're almost there, Mrs. Akasuna! Give me one more good push!"

Instead of yelling out more choice words to the midwife she instead squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed with all her might once more.

Suddenly a baby's cries filled the room.

Blue eyes snapped open and looked at the child in the nurse's arms in awe. Sure it was covered in blood and other fluids but it was still one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Deidara's vision blurred as more tears came to her eyes. Turning her head to Sasori, she can see the awe and joy on his face.

"Mr. Akasuna would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

The redhead gulped and nodded. Walking forward he was handled the shears and cut the cord separating his child from the placenta. He and his wife watched with wide eyes as the nurses cleaned the child and wrapped it in a white blanket.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Akasuna, you have a beautiful baby boy." She smiled as she gently handed the child over to his mother.

Making sure to support his head, Deidara finally was able to see her son's face taking in his features as he stared up at her. He had a tuff of red hair and soft brown eyes with long eyelashes just like his father but her nose and facial eye shape. She lifted a shaky hand and gently caressed his soft cheek. "He's perfect," she said softly as she looked up at her husband with a smile. "He's absolutely perfect."

Sasori looked down at his son, taking in every little detail from the small dimples on his cheeks to what looked like a small birthmark underneath his left eye. He reached over to stroke his small tuff of hair and gave a small grin as the child smiled up at him. The redhead leaned down to give his son a soft kiss on his forehead. It wasn't until he saw a drop of what looked like water on the boy's cheek that he realized that he was crying. Quickly wiping the tears away he looked at his lover. "What should we name him?"

Deidara gave a small hum as looked down at her baby boy and then at the window that was on the wall opposite of her. The sky was a mixture of oranges and yellows as the sun rose. After a few moments she looked up at the older man with a smile. "Arashi. His name will be Akasuna Arashi."

Smiling back at the blonde, he leaned down to give her a loving kiss on her lips. "Akasuna Arashi it is then."

Deidara happily kissed back but suddenly broke the kiss with a yawn prompting the redhead to smirk down at her.

"Sleepy?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes. Face turning a light pink from embarrassment, the blonde nodded her head slightly. In her defense anyone would be exhausted after being in labor for over 12 hours. They both looked down as Arashi also gave a small yawn and proceeded to fall asleep in his mother's arms. "See? Even the Arashi is tired. Lean back and rest Dei. You need it."

Leaning back against the hospital bed she fought to keep her eyes open, wanting to keep holding and watching the baby. Deidara shifted over to the left in order to make room for her husband and motioned him to lie down next to her. "Only if you hold me Danna, hm," she mumbled. "The pillows here are shit."

With a slight roll of his brown eyes Sasori gently took the child in his arms and walked over to the small baby cot that one of the nurses brought over to the couple earlier. After making sure that the baby was comfortable he placed a soft white blanket that came with the small crib over the sleeping boy. The redhead leaned down to give Arashi a light kiss on the forehead and went back to his wife's side.

Once he laid down, he immediately brought her in his arms and pulled the blanket over them. He smiled as he felt Deidara give him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his chest. Absentmindedly running his hand through her long golden hair he couldn't remember a time he was happier than this moment other than his wedding. Sasori never thought that he would have a family again after the death of his parents when he was 5 years old, but here he was with his beautiful wife in his arms and adorable baby boy sleeping only three feet away from him. He was suddenly cut off of his thoughts when he felt Deidara give him a small poke.

He looked down at his lover to find her grinning up at him. He raised an eyebrow to silently ask 'what it is' at the blonde.

"Happy Birthday Sasori no Danna, hm."

Brown eyes widened in shock. Quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket he checked the time and date.

 **5:47 AM Thursday, November 8, 2018**

The blonde laughed, "Of course you would forget your own birthday Danna." She pulled the redhead closer. "Well at least there is no way you'll forget it now that you share it with your son, hm." Deidara suddenly looked him dead in the eye with a glare. "You _won't_ forget it _right, Danna?_ "

With a gulp Sasori quickly shook his head. With a laugh and a roll of her eyes Deidara laid her head back down and shut her eyes. "I love you Danna. Happy Birthday," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.

Sasori closed his own eyes to join his family in the land of dreams. _"Happy Birthday indeed."_

* * *

 _So I woke up at 2 in the afternoon with a hangover and was about to go back to sleep until I checked my phone and realized that today is November 8th. I proceeded to flip shit because today is a very important day. So I chugged some aspirin and turned on my laptop because I thought "FUCK I FORGOT TO WRITE A STORY FUCK" only to stare at an empty word document for a good half hour until my brain came up with this shit. Oh well, better than nothing I guess.._

 _Arashi can mean Daybreak Rising. If you guys didn't get it Deidara named him that because the sun was rising when s/he looked out the window._

 _Hope that maybe someone enjoyed this. And again, happy birthday guys!_


End file.
